deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Luthor vs Erza Scarlet
Lex Luthor vs Erza Scarlet is a What-If Death Battle. Description DC Comics vs Fairy Tail! Who will come out alive when two opposite armor wearers fight to the death? Interlude (Cue Invader) Armors. There are many of them and just as many characters who use them in fiction. Some operate on tech, while others function on magic. Some of the wearers are men, others are women. Some have many, some have one. Some use them for good, and some use them for evil. Some are from Japanese media, while some are from American entertainment. And these different types of armor wearers are no better demonstrated with Lex Luthor, the arch-enemy of Superman. And Erza Scarlet, the Titania. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle. Lex With his passion of wearing green and hatred of Superman, Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor is among the smartest, richest and deadliest villains the DC Multiverse has to offer But his entire life wasn't always like this. Having been born to abusive and unnamed parents, Lex spent his childhood living in a poor section of Metropolis known as the Suicide Slum. That was, until one day in which Mr. and Mrs. Luthor were killed in a car "accident" that he had actually caused and he inherited their life insurance. Lex used the money to found LexCorp, a buisness company which became so succesful that it gave him practical control over Metropolis and a positive image. Everything was going great for Lex. That is, until Superman came to town. See, Lex was kind of a Social Darwinist. He believed that with Supes around, humans wouldn't solve problems on their own and become a weaker race fully dependant on him. Of course, this was just a ploy to hide the embarrasing true reason he hates Superman, and the reason for his baldness. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOsYaQ775BM&t=2m22s That's right, Lex wants a belevolent god-like superhero dead just because he accidently made him bald. Regardles of the 'why', Lex began his journey to eliminate Superman and take his place as mandkind's true savior. Lex normally resorts to his wits to outsmart and trap his opponents into a losing situation, but if the time calls for a fight he'll put on the Warsuit. Forged in the fiery pits of the planet Apokolips by fellow Superman enemy and god Darkseid, the Warsuit has been further enhanced by Lex's own modifications. This mean, green, battle machine carries force fields, an energy balde in it's right gauntlet, and a giant kryptonite axe and kryptonite enregy blasters, perfect for killing those pesky Kryptonians. Speaking of kryptonite, the Warsuit has several types, each of which are used as energy generators. It grants Lex enhanced strength and durability, rocket-powered flight, and the abilty to generate electrical surges. Using his immense amounts of money and intelligence, he has several satelites positioned around Earth which can fire laser beams from space when he want them to. But even without the Warsuit, Lex can inject himself with some kind of "kryptonite steroid" to boost his strength to superhuman levels. Like that time it allowed him to survive the collapse of Lexcorp tower after Superman tossed a satelite on it! Or how about when he was shot out of a plane by a sentient gorilla and was fine the next day! With the Warsuit he's one-shotted Powergirl, pierced Supergirl and even killed Braniac. He's also survived a beating from The Flash, Sun-empowered Superman, an evil Superman from an alternate Earth known as Ultraman, and even the explosion of a massive planet. But when nobody was looking, he stole 40 cakes! He was smart enough to figure out Batman was Bruce Wayne and hack into the Hellbat Armor, which is the most- 40 cakes! -advanced piece of tech in the DCverse, turn a yellow sun into a red one- That's as much as four tens! -And cured an incurable disease for fun- And that's terrible. ... .... ..... Lex's greatest weakness is most definitely his arrogance. There have bee several times in which he's actually come close to destroying Superman, and failed just because of that. Man, what a douche. Stealing all 40 of those cakes.... "I am the President of the United States. It's like the old saying... if you want someone killed right-- YOU HAVE TO DO IT YOURSELF!" Erza In the land of Fiore, there exist several teams of mages that are known as Guilds. One of these guilds is the Fairy Tail Guild, and one of it's members is the powerful, sexy, badass, S-class mage Erza Scarlet. But prior to earning all of these traits, Erza happily lived in Rosemary Village as a child with her parents. That was, until one day the village was attacked and set on fire, all of the adults were killed and the children, including Erza, were kidnapped for the purpose of making them build the Tower of Heaven to resurrect the evil wizard Zeref Dragneel. During her capture, she actually made some friends, and she attempted to escape along with them. But they weren't exactly successful, as they were captured and, as punishment, Erza was tortured so badly that she lost sight in her right eye. She was soon freed by Jellal Fernades, who was then caught himself.' '''Erza decided to lead a revolt against her slave drivers, but her friend Rob was killed during the event. '''The anger and sadness she felt in that moment caused her to discover that she had the power to telekinetically control blades, which is what she used to defeat the slavers and free everyone including herself.' Afterwards, she came across the Fairy Tail Guild and joined them, quickly rising among the ranks, getting her right eye repalced by a fake one, meeting new friends (and reuniting with old ones later on), and clearing the S-Class Promotion Trial, becoming an S-Class Mage. Erza is an expert in swordplay, and can fight perfectly while dual wielding, holding her baldes in reverse-grip, and even with her feet! She has hundreds of different armors and other weapons, which she can switch between using a type of magic known as Requip. Her standard set is the Heart Kreuz armor, and with it being her casual armor, it isn't all that special in terms of abilities. With the Heaven's Wheel Armor she becomes surrounded by up to over 200 swords, which she can telekinetically control and throw at her oponents. She mainly uses this armor to take on several enemies at once. T'he Black Wing Armor increases the destructive power if her attacks and give her bat-like wings to fly with, but it only gives her one sword.' The Flame, Lightning and Sea Empress armors give her resistances and the ability to attack with fire, lightning and water respectively. The Adamantine- Holy shit, adamantium? No, Adamantine. ''Anyhow, this armor is by far the most defensive in her arsenal, and it gives her two large, bladed shields to compliment it's already remarkably high durability. '''The sexy Flight "Armor" has the most misleading name out of them all since it doesn't grant flight and isn't really much of an armor at all, but the lack of armored parts means it gives her an immense speed increase. Now my personal favorite, the Seduction Armor-' Has too many unknowns about it's abilities and doesn't seem to be combat-oriented anyways so it will not be used: Aw...But i wanted to-''' The unofficially named Piercing Armor gives her a lance to impale enemies with and the Morning Star Armor gives Erza two swords and the power to shoot energy and light beams. '''Wingblade Armor gives her two seriously badass blade wings that can act as a shield or be detached and thrown in a similar manner to Heaven's Wheel. The blades can also lands hits without making contact somehow. The Wind God Armor allows for the manipulation of air, the Giant Armors increases her strength in proportion to her size, and one her strongest armors, Nakagami is capable of cutting through space itself, although it takes a large amount of magic to wear. But then there's her strongest piece of equipment: The Armadura Fairy Armor. Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle FIGHT! K.O. Verdict Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Cropfist Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies